RD: Demons
Overview Kryten and Lister invent a machine that can create two copies of anything, one good and one bad. Through a freak accident they end up creating two entire copies of Red Dwarf and themselves. Summary Kryten and Lister test the Triplicator, a device adapted from the Matter Paddle from the Series IV episode "Meltdown", which splits the signal three ways to produce the original object and two identical copies. Rimmer is not impressed with the device, and as Lister tries the copies, he finds out that one copy has all the best of the original and the other has all of the worst. When they reverse the process, it causes Red Dwarf to go into meltdown and self destruct, with Lister, Rimmer, Kryten and The Cat barely having enough time to get to a safe distance in Starbug. With only five hours worth of fuel, seven minutes worth of oxygen and four minutes of battery back-up for Rimmer, they find out while searching for wreckage that the Triplicator created two copies of Red Dwarf, and the power requirements of this act caused the original to explode). The group decide to carry out the plan to get the two versions of the Triplicator together and recreate Red Dwarf by merging the two copies. They first visit the "High" version of Red Dwarf, where it has relaxing music, bright surroundings and purer air. It even has, to Lister's suprise, an edible Pot Noodle. They are also met by their "higher selves", white robe wearing versions of themselves which contain all the best of them, spending their time on philosophy and the performing arts. Together they find out that the Triplicator on this ship is lacking half of it's components, so they and the "High" crew go to the other ship. The "Low" ship is the very opposite of the "High" ship, it is dark, decayed and full of the worst of the ship, including the crew. The "Low" versions of the crew are full of all the evil within the originals, and they proceed to attack the party consisting of Lister, Rimmer, "High" Cat and "High" Kryten by throwing a grenade at their "High" company. "High" Kryten believes the object to be a greeting gift which destroys them. While Rimmer hides, Lister runs from his "Low" self, which resembles a gunslinger with bad teeth and sniggers a lot, a saber-toothed "Low" Cat with a more "Gangsta" attire than the original, a defective "Low" Kryten and a "Low" version of Rimmer (dressed like something from Rocky Horror) who attacks Lister with a Holowhip, which subdues him. As Kryten and the Cat split into their own group, leaving "High" Lister and "High" Rimmer by themselves, the "Low" crew put a spinal implant in Lister and after having some sadistic pleasure with him, tell him that he is part of their plan to get their vessel. Intending to kill the others, they gag his mouth to stop him warning the others. The Cat and Kryten search the "Low" version of Lister and Rimmer's quarters, which is a "Shrine of everything low and base" (which includes gore movies and weapons print magazines), they find the Triplicator left there as if it has no use, so they head back to Starbug. Lister, controlled by the "Lows", meanwhile kills the "High" versions of himself and Rimmer. Lister catches up with Rimmer, Kryten and the Cat and, thanks to the Cat removing the gag, warns them of what the "Lows" are trying to do, warning them of what he is being made to do, including which way to dodge the bazookoid fire., This allows Kryten to chloroform him. After a brief scuffle in Starbug just as they are leaving the "Low" ship, the two Red Dwarf copies merge into the one, not perfect, not rotten, whole, brining back Holly as well. The episode ends with The Cat trying to have some fun with the spinal implant controller. Notes This is the only time on the entire show in which we see Red dwarf explode. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Holly:' Rude Alert! Rude Alert! An electrical fire has damaged my voice recognition unicycle. Many whirlitzers are missing from my database. Abandon shop! This is not a daffodil! Repeat, this is not a daffodil! Rimmer: Well, thankfully Holly's unaffected. *'The Cat:' Hey, I think they're playing our tune. The Awooga Waltz. Anyone want to join me in a quickstep? *'Low Rimmer (to Lister)': I'm going to thrash you to within an inch of your life. And then... I'm going to have you. Background Information Any behind the scenes information or any other information that doesn't fit in the other categories. Guest Stars * This episode has no guest cast, like most alter-egos featured the "Highs" and the "Lows" are played by the main cast. References * Triplicator * Highs * Lows * Pot Noodle Category:Series V Episodes Category:Episodes